Rescue a Princess
}} Rescue a Princess is a Knight Order quest available during the events of . Having joined one of the ten Knight Orders of the Iliac Bay, the Agent is sent into a dungeon to rescue one of the region's Princesses. Background After completing several quests for one of the ten Knight Orders of the Iliac Bay, the Agent will be accepted into said Order. From that point on they will have to make their way up the internal rank ladder to gain more lucrative and noteworthy quests, to improve their reputation. Objectives *Speak with a Quester from a joined Knight Order. *Journey to and enter the dungeon specified. **Search for the Princess. *Return to the Quester with the Princess before the time limit expires to complete the quest. Walkthrough Having joined a Knight Order in the Iliac Bay, the Agent will be informed by one of the Order's Questers that there has been an abduction. The target of the abduction was one of the region's Princesses, who was taken off to a nearby dungeon. The Agent is duly tasked with rescuing the Princess "in the truest spirit of chivalry," although are warned that a Vampire currently holds her captive. The Spirit of Chivalry The Agent must journey to and the enter the specified dungeon, beginning their search for the Princess by battling through the usual variety of creatures. There will also be a high number of giant rats roaming the dungeon, as well as the Vampiric kidnapper. Killing the Vampire is not required, but the Agent will receive a message upon their death. The Princess herself can be found somewhere in the dungeon, not necessarily near her captor. When spoken to the Princess will remark: With the Princess in tow, the Agent must escape the dungeon and return to the Quester, before the time limit expires, to complete the quest. Rewards The Agent will not receive any physical reward for completing the quest successfully, but will instead get a boost to their reputation. The penalties for failing the quest remain true to a usual quest: Journal Trivia *This quest is not available in the cities of Daggerfall, Sentinel or Wayrest. **This is due to the main quest of , which relies on those cities royal families. *If the Agent has 20 or more reputation with the local Vampiric Clan, they will receive a message from the Clan. **This message is simply confirmation that the quest related Vampire may be destroyed without retribution. *Up to 100 giant rats can spawn during the quest. *NPCs will make a variety of comments on the quest when spoken to regarding any news: **Acceptance: ***"Poor Princess name. When her father gets to town, he will be furious." ***"name promised Princess name's father that she would be protected." **Success: ***"The knights are celebrating the heroism of the great race who rescued name." ***"Lady name has begun writing poetry about the valorous race who rescued her." **Failure: ***"The Princess managed to escape dungeon by herself. Some knightly valor." ***"The Princess just wandered in town by herself, pale from bloodloss." Category:Daggerfall: Knight Order Quests